Don't Tell Me That I'm Ordinary
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When Amelia moves to New York she's in for a wave of surprises just when she thinks things couldn't get worse in her life she finds out Johnathan Christopher Morganstern wants her for his own purposes. When he finds her will she go with him or will she stay loyal to the Shadowhunters? Of course there will be some altercations to the story but I hope you enjoy! Rating may change.


I sat at my desk doing my normal school homework. Being in ninth grade wasn't as easy as I'd thought it'd be. I sighed. There were so many things on this paper I didn't understand. I sat back in my rolly chair. I clasped my hands against my stomach and looked outside as the sunlight withdrew back into it's little hole and the moon came. The receding sunlight was beautiful. The sky was a deep orange mixed and tinged with reds and purples, even a little pink in the wide mix. I loved this time of day. Sunset. The most beautiful time of day. I smiled to myself and stood up. I looked at my homework. I'd finish it later. I heard my parents yelling at each other and my smile faded away fairly quickly. They fought all the time about things that they said I wouldn't understand when I asked them about it. I didn't think they really even liked each other anymore. But can you blame them? They'd been stuck to each other's side for the past 20 years. They'd gotten married when they were 16. I asked how and they just said their parents had signed a paper for them to get married. I was only 15 so I didn't much care about marriage and things. But since it was very rare I actually got to talk to my mother considering her alcohol addiction, abuse toward me, and usually being very sick, I enjoyed when I did get to talk with her. Whether it be about marriage, kids, friends, or heck even Barbie Dolls. I smiled all through those talks. They were without a doubt some of my favorite childhood memories, but things-people-change. My father I don't think ever took much of an interest in me, but despite all this, I tried to be as happy as I could. Granted I could probably use a few lessons from a few police but, Yolo right? I laughed to myself. Wow, that was getting old but whatever. I walked to my bed and threw on my leather jacket. I pulled my long light blue and light purple hair from the back of my jacket. Over the summer I'd had my hair dyed professionally dyed these colors but it was almost completely faded out now. Only the top of my hair was still a light, sky blue and my bangs were the only light purple part of the hair now. The rest of it was now back to my usual dark brown hair color. My hair was pretty curly and unruly but I liked it that way. I think it looked good and it wasn't so unruly that I couldn't style or brush it. I was just like lots of small ringlets that bounced every time I took a step. I blew out a breath and slipped on some flip flops. I walked to the door and locked it then went to the window and slipped onto the roof. I lowered myself to the ground, almost slipping as I went but made it down fine. I saw some of the moving boxes still in the yard. My family and I had just moved here to New York. Everyone in my old small town had thought I was insane because I'd said that I could see things they couldn't when I was younger. They'd scoffed at me, called me crazy, sent me to multiple mental institutions where they thought I would get better but nothing worked. Eventually as I got older I learned it was a sin to be different in this society so I kept my mouth closed every time I saw a little fairy like creature float by me or a ghoulish looking thing pass by the down the street. I learned to keep my mouth shut but the kids at school knew that I'd been called a maniac in school and had been to institutions. I thought that maybe if I didn't think about the things then they'd go away but the kids at school (especially here) just wouldn't let me forget. They constantly reminded me of the creatures floating by window at night and even asked me if I could see the Tooth Fairy when I was third grade. I inhaled and stuffed my hands in my pocket. It was freezing outside. I pushed my bangs from my face and kept walking until I got to the street corner and walked into a little Coffee Shop. I walked inside and went up to the bar. It was pretty crowded with kids about my age or a lot older. I ordered my Latte and sat down at what seemed like the only free seat and listened to the boy on the stage recite horrible poetry. I smiled. This city seemed cool enough for the most part. I listened to the poetry while drinking my coffee until some boys came and sat down across from me at my table. "Hey sweet thang." Said the first one. He was muscular. Built like a Jock and probably had the same big ego. I smiled a small smile and nodded my head.

"Hi." Was all I said. The boy actually looked pretty attractive. Pale skin, bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Shy?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded again. "You know, we seen you from across the shop and the first thing we noticed was your beauty." He said smiling slyly like he'd captured a bird in a cage. I scoffed. There was only one reason they came over to talk to me. Because I was a girl and they thought I was stupid.

"Well, thank you." I said sarcastically.

"So, we were wondering, would you like to come to this awesome party with us?" He asked. "Look, you seem nice enough but I don't even know your name and I need to be getting home." I said standing up to leave.

"Wait! Please, just for a few minutes and if you don't like it then I'll take you home." He said standing and offering his hand. I just looked at him for a few minutes. I sighed. I didn't have much better to do with my life. I wasn't stupid, I knew all the things they could do to me if they got me alone, but it's not like that wouldn't happen when I got home. I nodded but pushed his hand away. He was still smiling when I looked up at him. I felt my eyes widen because I could have sworn I seen fangs but when I blinked they weren't there anymore. My lips parted. "What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost." The kid said. I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing, sorry." I said and retuned the smile. I followed him and his friends outside. They were riding motorcycles but they didn't look like normal motorcycles. Suddenly I didn't want to go with them. I didn't like motorcycles and I certainly didn't like the people I was going to be riding with or the vibe I got from them. I backed up a little.

"Um, it's actually really late. Look, I have to go home." I said. Blondie turned and sighed. He didn't look nice like he had before anymore. He looked…hungry. I didn't know why. He looked mean and hungry and ready to kill me. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I sucked in a sharp breath. I felt like he'd just popped my wrist. "Ow! You're hurting me!" I said trying to pull away.

"I'm done trying to convince you to come with us. I'm gonna drag you to where we have to go if you don't just come on willingly." He said. My eyes were wide and I felt tears in them. I should have never come outside with them. We were in a back alley and there was no where to run. I was still trying to jerk my wrist away from him. "Look, you have no idea what you are." He said. "I know all about you. You can see things other's can't and that doesn't make you crazy, it makes you special." He said, "If you come with us then you can learn about what you are and other's of your kind." He said. I felt the tears spill over. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe after so many years of institutionalization and being accused of being insane that someone knew what I was and I wasn't alone made me happy or maybe it was making me scared and I didn't realize I was scared. Either way though these people I could tell wanted to hurt me. Well, they weren't people. More like…vampires. But no matter what I could see, vampires weren't real.

"No." I said. "Let me go." I said. Blondie grunted as I scratched his face with my other hand of long, sharp nails. His head snapped to the side and I saw the 4 long red marks I'd made simply, dissipate. He turned his head back to me smiling.

"Bad choice Princess." He said. He took his hand that now had long claws on them and raked them across the side of my face. I screamed and felt his hand come off of my wrist. I fell back on my butt and put a hand to my face looking up. I saw a boy with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes and a lean build grab my hand and start running with me. I looked back at the-things-that had gotten me and saw they were on the ground looking at me. I felt like the boy with my wrist was running faster than the fastest person in the world. I was already wheezing, probably due to lack of exercise and I felt myself slowing. He must have felt it too because he swung me up on his back quickly and kept running. I put my head on his shoulder and started sobbing. I'd just got away from them and now this guy! Really? Why was I a target tonight? But granted he had saved me from them in the first place. In about a minute we were at a big church looking place. The boy tapped my arm I had wrapped around his neck in a death grip. I jumped down from his back and backed away. "Who are you?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm Simon." He said.

Simon had brought me into the Church looking place and showed me to the dining room. "Here, I brought her for you." He said gesturing to a red haired girl with green eyes. "Thanks so much Simon!" She said getting up and giving him a hug. "Yeah, whatever." He said hugging her back. I could see he liked her. I didn't feel comfortable around all of these people. I looked to Simon my eyes wide. I tried to turn and run to the door but Simon caught me before I could reach it. I screamed. "No! Let me go!" I screeched. "I want to go home!" I screamed. I didn't really want to go home but I didn't want to be killed by these people either. Simon held his arms firmly against my waist as he lifted me plopped me down in the seat next to the red head. I hadn't had much human interaction in years. This was my first year back in school in the past 3 years. I'd been in the mental institution for those 3 years with the crazies and I didn't know what to do or say. I just stared at the girl like I was a wild animal. She didn't look at me the same way though. She looked at me with pity and sorrow. I didn't like it at all. I heard footstep coming toward us and an elevator moving. I tried to get up but the girl put her hand on mine and I immediately felt calmer. I sat in my seat but I sat a little closer to the girl. "It's okay. They're friends of Simon and I." She said. I nodded and waited for the people to come down. A beautiful girl maybe a year or two older than me with the figure of a full grown woman and hourglass shape and long black hair emerged from the hall first. She was running toward us and I felt threatened. Where I was before when someone was running toward you that usually meant a painful death. I scrambled out of the chair and onto the floor. I crawled as quickly as possible to the back of the wall and pressed my knees to my chest. I put my face in-between my knees and pressed my hands over my ears. I heard the screaming in my head. Saw the blood, felt it on my feet as I walked through it. Felt the longing to be the one to cause the pain and blood. I was rocking back and forth and when I looked up in front of me I saw Simon and red head blacking me from everyone else. I kept looking up at them but didn't say anything. The girl kneeled down next to me. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. I just kept rocking. I was trying to clam myself down by doing this. She put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't get calm like I did when she put her hand on mine I scrambled to get away from her. I just looked at her and she looked at me with an apologetic look. "Please. We don't want to hurt you." She said. "Clary be careful. You read her bio." Said a boy with dark marks all over him. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was lean and quite attractive. I stared at him and I felt my mouth tingle, tasted the metallic taste of blood. I knew what was about to happen. Oh no. I had to get away before they touched me. Or more likely before they wanted me to talk. This happened more often in situations where I was scared than not. I had…abilities. If you could call them that. Sometimes when this taste or feeling in my mouth happened, if I talked it sounded…bad. It was staticy and screechy and it could hurt people. I didn't want to hurt these people. Or did I? Maybe they'd leave me alone. _Or maybe you'll kill them._ a voice in my head whispered these words to me and by the way everyone was looking at me I could have sworn they'd heard it too. But, it was true. I'd seen people fall over, ears, eyes, nose, and mouth all bleeding after hearing my voice. It messed with their minds and it hurt them. I know it sounds horrible but sometimes I liked it when I done that to people that cared about me or that I cared about. I decided. I looked up at them all. They had a bio on me? Well, let's see how much they knew. I opened my mouth and screamed. I saw all of them but one go down almost immediately. A gorgeous boy with gold hair and beautiful eyes. He was toned and running at me. I kept screaming and upped the volume and tone of the scream but it didn't work. He was still moving toward me. He looked to be in pain but he didn't stop. I stopped screaming and scrambled up. No! He was gonna get me. I tried running but felt myself get slammed on the ground. All the air left my lungs. I coughed. I heard moaning and groaning. I felt a hand go over my mouth and I looked up at everyone that was getting up. The black haired girl and black haired boy. An older lady that looked like them. The red head-Clary. And then Simon. They were all holding their ears and I could see the girl with the black hair was bleeding from her nose. Simon rushed over to her. "Isabelle!" He said. "Are you okay?" He asked truly concerned. She nodded holding her nose closed. I squirmed underneath the golden haired boy. "Oh no. Not a chance until Maryse tells me to let you go." He said. Truth be told, I didn't wanna get up. Sometime if I pushed myself too much using my ability then I hurt myself too. Hurt myself really bad. I felt myself getting ready to pass out. I had a killer headache and I felt the blood getting ready to erupt from my ears. I'd heard part of my own scream. Most of the time my body/ears just blocked it out on it's own but sometime when I held it too long my ears gave up on me and let the sound in. That's when it hit too. I felt the blood rush out of my nose and burst from my mouth. I didn't feel the tingle anymore but now I could really taste blood. I coughed. I was choking on it. The boy jerked his hand from my mouth. "Jace!" The older lady screeched. "I can't hold her mouth Maryse! She's bleeding and she'll choke on her own blood if I hold her down!" The boy-Jace- yelled at her. I sat up and puked up a load of blood. I was done. I sat breathing heavily. They were all looking at me.

"I give up." I said.


End file.
